Strange Play
by Consume
Summary: AU, Time-Travel, Post-Series, Marauders Era. Instead of the peace everyone sought, the end of Voldemort also brought an end to the Wizarding World's Statue of Secrecy. Hermione, in a fit of desperation and to bring back her loved ones, travels back in time hoping to stop the horrors before they begin. Tomione


Strange Play

_Actual Authors Note: Thank you Athey for a wonderful plot device. Thank you theacromantula, for telling me to re-write and being a good beta._

Prologue

* * *

The Muggle-Wizarding World War

Written By: Padma Patil

December 29th 2040

_This article is scattered with various Author's Notes made by me -Padma_

The worst thing that those with magic could have done was have the belief that those who were not gifted with magic were powerless

After the 2nd Wizarding World War, the magical world was thriving once again. Many well-known places were either severely damaged or completely destroyed. Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade were repaired as fast as possible. Unbeknownst to the Magical world, political and social unrest were brewing in the muggle world. The war had leaked into the Muggle world due to The Death Eaters well known love for muggle hunting. The highest officials: Prime Ministers, Royals, and Presidents, were aware of magic but that said nothing for the rest of their population.

The excuses of terrorism and terrorists could only go so far. Even that could not explain the things they saw; people appearing from nowhere at all brandishing sticks in the air with beams of light, then turning on many witnesses with the same sticks and saying a Latin phrase. The stick wavers never truly got away clean. There was always one lucky person that got away with their memory intact.

The rise in technology only seemed to cause a greater strain on the psyche of many muggles. They were told by their government not to worry. They claimed that the conspiracy theory websites with film and pictures were nothing but a bunch of bollocks. The survivors were told that their memories were nothing but a bunch of lies. They were ordered to stop telling fantasies and to stop looking for a pay-out. People still kept coming forward to reveal that they too, were missing chunks of their lives; that they had seen the 'stick wavers' in action. Immediately the word 'magic' came up in each and every one of their minds but that notion was quickly dismissed.

By 2010, undeniable evidence began to spring up over all forms media. The word magic became a household term. The people were sick and tired of the lack of response from their government. They were willing to do what it took to expose the truth about the magical world. Scientists that once worked alongside with the government began running independent studies into the world of magic.

As more people began giving into the concept that magic was in fact real they began pushing for full disclosure. Officials, seeing no need to keep it hidden any longer because fear of the unknown caused panic, saw no other option than to release the truth.

The truth only caused uproar. Newspapers headlines from around the world reported that _MAGIC IS REAL!_ The fallout led to the creation of several political factions whom each carried a different agenda.

The Puritans were formed once more –a religious extremist group that believed that all magic users were workers of the devil and needed to be exterminated. Along with the Puritans came those that worshiped the very ground that 'Magicals' walked on, they believed that they were workers of god sent to Earth to fix the many problems they had.

_But where were these magicals?_

Squibs after being cast out from the magical world gave their full dedication to various muggle governments. They came forward to reveal locations that magicals usually frequented. With groups of 15 muggles to 1 squib, they marched along the streets the pounding of their feet like a heartbeat. The squibs sought out each magical area and informed the non-magicals of the places they could not see. The squibs explained that there were invisible barriers known as 'wards' that needed to come down in order to find the Magicals.

A month later the British non-magical government decided to start their own individual studies into magic by recruiting a few muggleborn curse breakers before they made a breakthrough. By studying the warding schemes intensely, they had figured out that the wards that kept them away could easily be destroyed. This research is kept top secret at the highest level. A ward cracking device, codenamed Enigma, was created. Even today, they still refuse to reveal how they accomplished the ability to bring wards down. The demand of this device was incredible. Quickly magical communities throughout the world were uncovered and havoc spread.

_A Note from the author: We were in war again. This news is never easy to digest. Being a witch, I came out a person who felt broken and lost from the 2__nd__ Wizarding World War. I had lost many friends. I felt as though fate had cheated me with a life of despair. _

On the magical side of things, people went into hiding yet found out that nowhere was safe from the Muggles. They always found a way to find them. Registration acts began sprouting up in every country, in which muggle officials urged magicals to register and soon, they had no choice. They were rounded up as though animals and many tried to fight back but the numerical advantage that the Muggles had over wizards was too great. The Russian Wizarding community chose to fight back. Having been known for their dark magic usage, they brought out dark creatures and rituals to annihilate the muggle forces. This was a small victory which caused the muggles to leave Russia and Wizards to immigrate. Many escaped their own countries for the more Wizard friendly area and already walls were erected with dark forces lining the perimeter in order to keep Muggles away. Magical races like goblins and unicorns disappeared entirely –no one had a clue where they went.

_Authors Note: It is now clear that the goblins went underground. They never did care for what they called petty human squabbles. It is still unclear where other magical species such as the unicorns and centaurs ended up. We are still unsure if they will return._

There were those muggles that all but demanded camps and the total extermination of the magicals or 'demonic beings' as they usually referred to Wizards and Witches. They weren't taken seriously even though they should have because soon witch hunts became daily in Wizarding villages, muggles accused of being magical were killed slowly. It was the Puritans that discovered a fact that raised the Magical death toll extremely.

'If you take away their stick, they're nothing, there's nothing special about them and they can't fight back!'

Wands were taken right before the Puritans killed Magicals –there was no chance of them to get away. Those that registered in registration acts were sent to camps where they faced awful treatment similar to the Nazi regime in the 1930s to the late 1940s. These camps were disbanded when the human rights activists had managed to garner enough ground and public outcry. Witches and Wizards were allowed to go home and they did go but not without bitterness against muggles. Many were left wandless, their homes destroyed and their heirlooms forever lost.

The muggle vs. magicals attacks started off as sporadic hit and miss attacks. A new generation of Death Eaters formed but due to the horrific memories still held from the 1st Wizarding World War and the 2nd –they didn't gather many followers. The magical acts of violence were out of pure fear and then there were others that felt that they were superior to muggles. The violence only grew worse.

MAGIC MINISTRY AND SCHOOL FALLS!

In 2010 the Magical Ministry fell and Hogwarts, which held many refugees at the time, followed.

Wizards and Witches participated in raids to help the captured in other countries. The late Magical Veterans Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were the forefronts of these raids and leaders of the secretive group, The Phoenix's. These raids were successful and many Wizards and Witches were set free. The only time where they failed significantly was during The Great Raid of 2014, in which both heroes died setting free muggle-born children held in a camp in UK, were killed and tortured at the hands of muggle extremists.

Today there are still human-rights violations, always in different countries and at different times. Many Magicals still hold bitter resentment just as the muggles hold the same. But we are moving forward and that is all I can ask for, we are moving forward, to the point where the younger generation of Magicals and muggles didn't realize there was a time _without _Magic.

_A Note from the Author: At the age of 60, I still remember those dark times. Today, many of you will pick up this newspaper and feel as though you are reading a small part of history. You will see some of the pictures move and believe it had always been this way. At this moment I live alone –my parents long dead and twin sister dead also. I am bitter, I am jaded, I cry myself to sleep too many times and I still get flashes of The WWWII and WWIII. I thought writing this article would help me feel better because it has always been my mission to spread knowledge. This article was supposed to release my demons but I feel the same, just as weary as before._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Padma Patil_

* * *

December 29th 2040

A sixty-one year old Hermione Granger set down the newspaper and sighed. There were few who were still subscribed to newspapers and all of them were as old as her. What Padma had left out, was that Hermione was on the frontline of both wars just as much as Harry and Ron. Hermione was certain Padma still blamed her of the death of her sister; she too blamed herself since she had been killed during a raid that involved Hermione's team. Parvarti had tried to run with a young boy against Hermione's orders and the Puritans quickly caught them. Hermione had the choice of choosing her one solider or 13 camp survivors and the choice was obvious to her strategic mind. Even as she looked on at that day, she was ashamed of her actions but that Hermione had changed from the girl who was quick to defend the defenceless; she was just as jaded as Padma –maybe even more. World War III had left Hermione alone with only her two hands and her wand…

Weeks after the 2nd Wizarding World War, Hermione went searching to find her parents. What greeted her was not her mother's bright smile nor her father's shining brown eyes but two nondescript headstones. Headstones that knew nothing of the importance that Monica and Wendell Wilkins held. Her parents were killed yet she still didn't know how. Her parents had died not even knowing their own daughter. Immediately Hermione had pursued refuge in the home of the Weasleys.

In late 2000, Hermione Granger became Hermione Weasley. She married Ron at 21 and they were deeply in love as newlyweds should be. They dreamt of their future with many children growing up in both the magical and muggle worlds. Harry and Ron worked in the ministry and Hermione studied independently while contemplating training as a healer. Their lives were going great and everyone in the Wizarding world was looking forward to the great Potter wedding in which Harry would finally wed Ginevra Weasley. That wedding never came because on July, 5th 2002 Harry and Ron shared important news during a family dinner.

"_Shacklebolt believes that the muggles are on to us," Ron had said, breaking the friendly atmosphere_.

_Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's blunder, "Don't worry! Kingsley said that this comes about every couple of years. It will blow over soon." He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and the subject matter was left alone. _

They didn't worry because it just wasn't possible for the muggles to find them. Even Hermione who grew up in the muggle world expected magic to overcome any obstacle. Hermione now wondered how she didn't feel any sort of curiosity that day though hindsight _is_ always crystal clear.

The muggles discovered the magical world a year later. A massive wave of violence and death flooded into the streets. At first they were too tired to begin another war but the Golden Trio held strong influence within the magical world. When they didn't start fighting others followed their lead. The violence was growing out of control so much that Molly Weasley had begged all of her family and friends to get out of England. In the end Molly, Arthur, Teddy, Bill, Fleur, and Victorie had gone to Russia, their remaining children choosing to stay and fight. At first it was small things like helping people travel out the country or assisting in battles and healing but as the war grew larger so did the Golden Trio's need to help. In 2005 Harry formed an underground organization using those willing to participate –Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Charlie, and Percy soon joined and so began the rise of the Phoenix's.

It was during their last raid on March, 18 2014 that Hermione had lost her husband and best friend. Hermione was the one that made the plan to invade a small camp just outside Kielder Forest. She was the one that split the Phoenix's up in teams. _She was so stupid._ Team A: the team that held Harry and Ron were swiftly captured by hidden guards. Hermione had ordered a hasty retreat due to the fact there was too many of them and they didn't have many weapons on them. She had expected the camp to be _small_! Panicking she had scheduled a rescue mission with the best of all teams but when they arrived at the camp they were met with not extremists but a horrific sight. Bloodied bodies were strung from the trees, naked –blood dripping slowly, turning the bright green grass an eerie crimson. At the forefront two bodies hung, their arms and legs spread and their bruises and slashes more horrendous than the other victims.

The bodies of Ron and Harry.

That was the last day that Hermione had fought. The war had lasted thirteen years. Thirteen years full of blood and despair. Thirteen long years yet her guilt was still as fresh as ever.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around quickly her reflexes as sharp as ever. For a moment she had forgotten where she was. Hermione had been standing, for the last 10 minutes, in the main hall of Hogwarts.

Hermione gave a sheepish smile to the current headmistress –Lavender Longbottom nee Brown.

"Lavender, I must have lost my sense of reality for a moment –"

Lavender smiled causing the horrific scarring caused by Greyback 40 years ago, to stretch and pucker, "It's alright. It happens to all of us…Are you here to see Neville because he's a bit busy at the moment but –"

"–I'm actually here to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh… Well okay –um…" Lavender gave a watery smile, she was always _smiling, _"It's _good_ to see you out and about Hermione."

"…You see me all the time!"

"Hermione, I mean no disrespect but I think you are losing your touch with reality a bit _too much_," she started softly, "We haven't seen each other in five months ever since you quit your job as Head Healer."

Ignoring Hermione's shocked look Lavender continued, "I must be going Hermione. There's a faculty meeting in a few minutes. Good day."

Lavender was walking away yet Hermione was frozen in shock.

'_Had I really not seen Neville, Lavender, and the rest of my friends in five months?'_

'_Had five months actually passed?'_

'…_Are the books causing this –is this a condition that comes with the books?'_

Hermione shook her head –if loss of time was the price, she would gladly pay. Suddenly remembering her purpose for coming to Hogwarts, she began her trek towards the Headmistress' office. She walked quickly as if to outrun the feeling of nostalgia and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally faced the gargoyle. She ran her finger along the snout and to the inner corner of the stone's eye –it readily moved aside and Hermione stepped in.

The scent of books hit her along with the strange spices in the air. Nothing was as she remembered it. Instead in its place was a modernised office that looked like the front page of a home and garden magazine. Hermione rolled her eyes, Lavender's fashion taste bled into her furniture taste it seemed, when she sighted a pink futon at the corner of the room.

After taking in everything Hermione reluctantly lifted her head to meet the gaze of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Professor…"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"His voice responded serenely.

"I-I told you –Professor, I don't go by that anymore. I haven't been a Weasley in more than 26 years."

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling, "Forgive an old man, though I must say the blame does not rest on my shoulders. I am just a painting and do not have the normal mental capacity that I used to possess."

"…Then do you remember what we discussed five months ago?" Hermione asked with her mouth set in a grim line and brows furrowed.

"Vaguely, my dear. It would be best to remind me."

"I was just looking for someone to debate with then," Hermione said, "but we talked about time-travel and its possibilities,

"Now, Ms Granger, you should know as well as anyone that time-travel should not be –"

"–meddled with. Yes, you said that in the beginning also. We discussed the possibilities that The Philosophers Stone could change time when in its purest form. You then added that the sand in time-turners is actually the purest form of The Philosophers Stone."

Dumbledore raised his hand and Hermione's rambles died at her lips, "Ms Granger, please."

"Right, the point. I remember you clearly saying 'It would be a blessing if the unnecessary death toll could be avoided, would it not, Ms Granger?'" Hermione held her breath as she waited for Dumbledore's response.

"I do not agree with myself," Hermione heart sunk, "Death, though it might feel unnecessary is rather necessary for it is a path we are all destined to take. A number of us are just luckier that we don't have to take that path earlier in our lives."

"So you disagree with yourself?!"Hermione shouted.

"Please, Ms Granger –I may be but a painting but I still hear, just like you."

"I am not a child, Professor –"

"Ah, yes, I can tell. The many lines upon your forehead –"

"You will not treat me as such! Have you forgotten that you've intrusted me with this book?" Hermione pulled out a small, leather bound book from her coat pocket.

"Have you read that book Ms Granger?" Dumbledore said sharply, his twinkling eyes long gone.

"Of course," Hermione shot back annoyed.

"That book is meant for purely theoretical purposes. A book based upon The Hallows. If the book is taken seriously, it seduces the reader within its dark tales!"

"It is not dark!"

"Where did you get that book Ms Granger?"

"You gave it to me! You pointed to one of your drawers when your desk was still here. You even had the gall to tell me to enjoy!"

"I would not give you that book. Those that have darkness, selfishness and sadness in their hearts would not enjoy such a tale!"

"I am not dark." Hermione said. Her hands were shaking and her vision was clouding.

Dumbledore sighed and slumped in his painted chair, "Yet you did not deny your selfishness Ms Granger."

"Everyone is selfish," Hermione stated with her arms crossed, "and I've every right to be selfish, _Sir_."

"You are not the only one who has lost –"

"But don't you understand! I HAVE NO ONE! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" Hermione rubbed her face using her free arm vigorously across her tear-streaked face. She hadn't meant to cry. She didn't _want _to cry.

"And I-I don't want to be alone anymore," Hermione said finally.

"But you are not alone, Ms Granger. You simply refuse to let anyone help quell your loneliness. You believe you deserve such pain and you condemn yourself..."

"Stop!"

"...It's a shame," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Hermione's sob, "You were once the kindest of all souls. You were so kind, so loving, so trusting."

"I am still those things," Hermione said softly but there was no conviction in her voice. She couldn't remember the last time she'd given anyone the time of day. She _could_ remember the last person she trusted, that was Ginny. She was long dead having committed suicide over Harry's death. _Who did she even love anymore?_ Neville? Charlie? Lavender? She didn't know if that was even love she felt for them.

"I just want to bring them back. I can't just sit around and know I did nothing to try. No one deserved the fate they had to suffer through in these wars."

"Wars are never deserved. They are thrust upon, both the just and unjust."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"If you believe you didn't give me the book, then who did?"

"It is impossible for a painting to hold memories for an extensive amount of time Ms Granger. Perhaps I believed you would find the tale fascinating months ago… The book, when taken as instructions, can destroy."

Hermione said nothing.

"Why did you come here, Ms Granger?"

"I...I thought you would be proud that I figured it out. I sound like a starving child! I just..."

"You need to find the feeling of acceptance once more."

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" Hermione sniffed, clutching the book to her chest.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and Hermione took that as her time to leave. She didn't say goodbye. She achieved nothing in coming here.

"Ms Granger," Hermione paused, her hand on the doorknob, "I know you will go through with this…Just know that nothing well ever comes to those who meddle with time."

Hermione couldn't take any more of Dumbledore's trademark bullshit. Hermione left.


End file.
